Brigit Bliant
Overview Race: Immortal Human / Were-Panther Origin: Upper Umbra, Umbra Age: Unknown, likely 40 or older. Appearance Brigit Bliant is breathtakingly beautiful woman with long, shining black hair and tanned skin. Her eyes are golden, veined with emerald green, and with strange, slitted pupils, like those of a cat, and rimmed with long, coal-black lashes. She has deep red, sultry lips and has high cheeckbones. Her clothes are designed to be practical and allow freedom of movement. Over the top of those clothes she wears a tawny, hooded robe with a veil covering her face. Personality Brigit Bliant is a passionate individual, but not to the extent where she allows her passions to get in the way of what is clearly the best course of action. Despite sometimes appearing somehwat harsh, she ultimately cares a lot for the people of the Umbras and their wellbeing. It was for this reason that she was willing to turn against the Council of the Upper Umbra when it became clear that they no longer cared about the wellbeing of the Plane they were supposed to shepherd. Abilities 'Immortality' The fact that she remains youthful looking despite having a grown daughter suggest that she has inherited some or all of the immortaility of her Council member parent, though perhaps she simply ages more slowly than normal humans. 'Swordswoman' Brigit Bliant is a very capable swordswoman, and can more than hold her own in combat. 'Panther Transformation' At will, Brigit can assume the form of a large, ravenous panther. In this form she loses the ability to maniuplate objects, but she gains bestial speed, strength and savagery. Coupled with razor sharp teeth, claws and crushing jaws, she can make short work of most opponents. While transformed she retains her human intelligence and, by some manner of sorcery, retains the ability to speak. It is unclear how her clothing manages to transform with her - most likely it was somehow enchanted for the sake of modesty at some point in the past. 'Keen Senses' Brigit has phenomenally acute senses of sight, touch, hearing and smell - far better than any ordinary human. Most likely this is a welcome side-effect of her were-panther ability. Equipment *Sword *Wasp Tails Background 'Prior to the events of The Ancient Vampire Lords' Brigit is the daughter Barram, one of the members of the Council of the Upper Umbra. She and Tamrissa Roshan have previously had dealing with each other and bear a mutual animosity, apparently borne of a romantic rivalry with an individual named Willem. Brigit eventually bore a daughter, Ella Bliant, to Willem. However, shortly after Ella's birth, Willem abandoned the pair and has had no dealings with them since. Over time, and despite being a direct descendent of one of its members, Brigit began to grow wary of the motivations and methods of the Council of the Upper Umbra. She slowly came to realize that the Council was growing from a group of wise rulers into self-absorbed tyrants. 'The Ancient Vampire Lords' Brigit joined the Companions as they fought agains the Council of the Upper Umbra in the Colosseum. She assisted the sorely-pressed Tamrissa Roshan, and despite past bad blood, the two made common cause and together slew Gavina in battle. She subsequently also saved Tamrissa's life by knocking her unconscious when she refused to leave Jihon's side, even though his uncontrolled powers were about to cause a cataclysmic explosion. After the destruction of the Upper Umbra, Brigit remained at Tamrissa's side to assist her recovery, showing genuine concern for Tamrissa's safety. In the time since they had last met, Brigit no longer held her grudge over Willem, even if the same could not be said of Tamrissa. 'Chaos and Clutchfiend' However, Brigit has sense that her family, back in 'the Pard' needed her. Because she knew she had to leave - and perhaps to give her something of a trial by fire - Brigit had sent her daughter Ella to join Jihon and take her place amongst the Companions. With that, Brigit made her peace with Tamrissa as best she could and then left through the Warp to return home. Trivia Category:Epic Board Battle Category:Character